


Joke's On You

by makuta_tobi



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Self Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed more practice for TF smut and Missy wanted some Crosshairs self service, so this goes out to her. <3 Threw in a few of her headcanons for extra fun.<br/>There's obviously some issues with it, but constructive criticism is always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke's On You

Crosshairs stormed into his temporary room, having just come back from another scolding by Ratchet. The Autobots needed to lay low for a while, Ratchet had said, and they could not go around racing or jumping off cliffs, even if their chassis could withstand the damage.

“Bloody medic, trying to tell me what to do. Take a few dings and scrapes and he thinks the whole world is after us.”

The Autobot collapsed on top of the makeshift berth, a large stone that he had moved into the cave he recharged in, and continued grumbling. Outside, the sun was setting, and the primary source of light was shifting towards the lights running across Crosshairs' frame. Tilting his helm back, he offlined his optics, trying to get a little rest.

A loud noise jolted him from his rest, and Crosshairs immediately deployed his twin weapons, aiming them at the entrance to the cave, waiting for the Decepticons to attack. But they didn't. Outside, the rain poured and he dropped his weapons to his sides. There was a flash, and a few moments later, the crash of thunder.

“Bloody weather,” Crosshairs growled as he returned his weapons to their rightful places on his hips and laid back down on the berth. The cool stone felt good on his heated chassis. He was feeling more than a little flustered at his own reaction, but even on his journey to Earth he had faced attacks by Decepticons from all corners.

A sudden thought fluttered in the back of his mind, and he tried to shake it off, but it kept nagging at him. Bumblebee's body under his, the shivering of the other mech as he touched and caressed. It had all started as a joke, and become so much more than that. Trying to get Optimus' circuits in a bunch, the servo on the hip, the lips pressed against neck cables, the faked moans. Optimus would storm into the room and shout at their behaviour, tell them it was wrong in wartime, but Crosshairs knew it was more than that. He was protecting Bumblebee, and caring for him as he used to.

But it had escalated. One day, Bumblebee had begun kissing him when Optimus was nowhere nearby to hear them. The look in his optics when he stared at the paratrooper, the digits tracing the seams in his chassis. It was all too intense. Crosshairs had stopped caring about what anyone thought a long time ago, and the two had spent a long passionate cycle together.

Now, however, Bumblebee was Primus-knew-where, and he was all alone. He could feel his frame heating up as he conjured images of that night, Bumblebee trying to vocalize, his mouth agape, frame trembling at the softest touch. Crosshairs' fans flared up as he caught himself stroking his inner thigh, thumb moving tantalizingly close to his interface panel, but he stopped it just short, teasing himself the same way he teased Bumblebee. His knees were shaking at the sensation, and he let out a small gasp from his vocalizer as he touched the warm metal.

The cool air around him only enhanced the sensation, creating extra static that zapped his digits as he ran them over his plating. He could feel the spike pressurized below, seeking release as it pressed against the inside of the panel. The tight pressure forced him to arch his back slightly and he flicked open the panel, hissing as the cold air touched his most sensitive places. His valve was already dripping and he moved his hand down, resting his thumb at the base of his spike as his other digits circled the plating of his valve.

Crosshairs offlined his optics as he rubbed the delicate opening, gasping quietly to himself as he did so. He lifted his hips off the berth, sliding his other hand underneath him to caress the lubricated entrance, pushing inside gently, he moved his hand up to gently rub the the tip of his spike. His fingers pushed deeper into himself and he groaned, grinding down into them more, his hand already gripped around his spike. He dipped his palm down to coat it in his own transfluid before returning it to his spike, sliding it up and down the phallus.

He rocked his hips as he dug his fingers deeper inside of him, scissoring them as he pumped his hand over his spike. He could feel his overload approaching quickly, and he inserted another finger into his valve, stretching it even farther. Crosshairs let out another loud moan as he spread his valve, stuffing his fingers inside and stroking the all-to-sensitive node inside.

Pumping his hips into his hand, he grunted loudly as he overloaded, coating both of his hands in transfluid and collapsing back onto the berth, his fans hitching as his chassis trembled.

It took a little doing, but Crosshairs managed to clean up his hands, and had readjusted his plating when he looked up. The storm had all but cleared and the sun was coming up. Despite the lack of rest, he decided to make his way out of the cave. As he did so, Hound and Ratchet were approaching from down the hill.

“Hey, you okay there little buddy?” Hound asked as he got closer.

“What do you mean?” Crosshairs looked up at the bigger mech, who gestured to his coattails.

“Got some sort of fluid drippin' off ya.”

“I- WHAT?”

“Do you have more damage, Crosshairs?” Ratchet asked, a little alarmed.

Both of the larger mechs noticed the scrunched up faceplate of their smaller companion, before noticing the pink colour of the fluid that was dripping from behind him. Hound burst into laughter at the sudden realization and toppled over, while Ratchet stuttered out an excuse about how it was natural.

“To the pit with both of ya!” Crosshairs shouted, before turning around and storming back into his cave.


End file.
